1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having a cover for adjusting a cable outlet.
2. Description of Related Art
There exists in the art a cable connector assembly known as a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (Serial ATA) connector which is generally used for disk drives and storage peripherals. Especially, the Serial ATA connectors according to the Serial ATA standard are featured in fewer counts of electrical contacts than other conventional electrical connectors and are relatively tiny in configuration. With the development of the Serial ATA standard, the next-generation serial storage interface effort expands the base Serial ATA 1.0 capabilities to address additional markets segments, including the server and networked storage markets. A cable connector assembly based on Serial ATA II standard is designed to connect with more devices and cables.
U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/787,661 discloses a kind of horizontal type cable connector assembly which has an insulated housing with a forward mating portion and a number of cables coupled to the rear section of the insulated housing and rearward extending therefrom. Thus, a cable outlet orientation and a mating direction are disposed in opposite directions.
Obviously, other type of cable connector assembly with a different configuration of a cable outlet orientation and a mating direction is desirable.